


Сейчас

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Обычный день, обычное дело, но иногда и не нужно большего, чтобы просто сделать шаг вперёд.





	Сейчас

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с Person of Interest (возможны спойлеры)

Голос Курогане в ухе был той единственной ниточкой, что ещё связывала его с миром. Низкий, чуть глуховатый, он сухо описывал то, что происходило по ту сторону наушника, и Фай с жадностью впитывал каждое слово.

Иногда, совсем редко, он всё же хотел выбраться сам, помочь новому номеру лично. Познакомиться с ним, увидев вживую, а не на фотографии в соцсети. Но его делом был компьютер, поиск информации и создание новой легенды. Его делом была Машина, которая и связала его с Курогане.

— На втором этаже чисто. Ты уверен, что он ещё здесь? — в голосе Курогане звучало недовольство, он не любил бесплодных поисков. Куда интереснее были драки и погони, в которые он бросался с азартом бойцовского пса. Фай никогда не говорил, как у него замирало сердце от звуков борьбы, когда он, слепой и беспомощный, мог лишь слушать.

Уж лучше это будут спокойные поиски. Хотя кого он обманывает. Единичное дело обходилось без драки или и того хуже — перестрелки.

— Его телефон всё ещё в доме. К сожалению, я не могу точно установить его местоположение, но ты уверен, что проверил всё?

— Ещё чердак, — лаконично ответил Курогане и начал неторопливо подниматься вверх. Ступеньки старого рассохшегося дома тихо скрипели, и Фай вслушивался в ритм чужих шагов, машинально отсчитывая их количество.

— Подвал?

— Чисто. Если не считать крыс, но я не думаю, что это они пытались убить свою бывшую жену за отказ дать денег на очередную дозу.

— У Куро-самы хорошее настроение? — засмеялся Фай. Курогане шутил редко, и в такие моменты Фаю больше обычного хотелось оказаться рядом, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Будет ещё лучше, когда мы закончим, — проворчал Курогане и вдруг затих. Стихли даже его шаги. — Я его слышу, иду внутрь.

Фай подался вперёд, словно это могло ему как-то помочь. В груди привычно сдавило, но он проигнорировал это, как игнорировал всегда, выводя на первый план работу. Слова сами рвались на язык, но Фай почти успел прикусить себя за кончик, переформулировав на ходу:

— Будь... — «осторожен», — внимателен.

Звук ударившейся о стену двери заставил вздрогнуть. Невнятные выкрики, столкновение тел и запыхавшееся, тяжёлое дыхание — всё это заставляло всматриваться в строчки открытого кода, который Фай ковырял на досуге, но никак не помогало отвлечься от мыслей. Нет, он не сомневался в силе Курогане, в его способностях, в его живучести, в конце концов. Оружием были забиты все углы их импровизированного штаба, он сам не раз наблюдал с записей камер, как быстро Курогане справлялся с превосходящим числом противников, а тут всего лишь наркоман... Но каждая драка была, как первая, от каждой перехватывало дыхание — всё сильней и сильней.

Смачный влажный звук и короткий вскрик слились в один, и Фай прикусил губу, давя зародившийся возглас. Перед глазами выпрыгнуло окно чата, но символы расплывались, не сразу складываясь в слова.

«Он в порядке».

— Я закончил, — дыхание Курогане было слегка сбито, но голос звучал довольно. — Кажется, я воткнул его же нож ему в ногу, так что быстро бегать теперь он вряд ли сможет.

— Как ты сам? — перебил его Фай, обретя голос. Плевать он хотел на несостоявшегося убийцу. Да пусть хоть шею себе свернёт, главное, чтобы Курогане не пострадал.

— Всё хорошо, — хмыкнул Курогане, и от его довольного рокота по спине побежали мурашки. Фай откинулся на спинку стула и длинно выдохнул:

— Ты — Куро-варвар, я всегда это говорил. Я вызываю полицию, ты оставил там наркотики?

— Не нужно, тут хватает и своих, — судя по звукам, Курогане уже спускался. Этот номер можно было помечать как выполненный, и Фай с удовлетворением посмотрел на список, увеличивавшийся с каждым днём. Курогане не умел работать вполсилы. — Ещё есть для меня задания?

— Нет, пока всё тихо, и город может спать спокойно, ведь Куро-тан стоит на страже, — пропел Фай и с ухмылкой услышал как Курогане, ругнувшись, завершил вызов. Оставшись наедине с компьютером, Фай устало взъерошил волосы и негромко сказал, глядя прямо в зрачок веб-камеры:

— Спасибо, я ценю твоё беспокойство.

«Не стоит благодарности».

— И вот что мне с ним делать? — вопросил Фай больше в пространство, закрывая глаза и откидывая голову назад. Он иногда так сидел, когда Курогане выслеживал новый номер и разговаривал с ним, чтобы скрасить часы скуки. Тогда от тёплого голоса, насыщенного и терпкого, как коньяк, по телу разливался горячечный жар. Но хуже всего было то, что подобный жар начинал рождаться и тогда, когда Курогане был рядом, не разделённый милями расстояния между штабом и очередным номером.

Звук пришедшего в чат сообщения заставил разлепить один глаз и посмотреть на экран. Вместо слов там была ссылка, и, открыв её, несколько секунд Фай глупо пялился, прежде чем торопливо, несколько раз промахнувшись, закрыть вкладку.

— Я не спрашивал у тебя совета, — возмутился Фай. В ответ пришла ещё одна ссылка, но её Фай открывать уже не стал. Выключив компьютер, он встал и пошёл в ванную, чтобы поплескать в лицо холодной воды. Он чувствовал, что его щёки расцвели малиновым жаром от одной мысли, что это могло бы стать реальностью. Ну, или хотя бы его фантазией, так невовремя подкинутой в чат.

Когда он вернулся, Курогане уже был в комнате, пил свой чёрный кофе без единой крошки сахара и протягивал ему стаканчик с рафом.

— Это дело было лёгким. Машина точно не прислала нового номера?

— Нет, так что ты можешь идти, — улыбнулся Фай, игнорируя своё забившееся быстрее сердце. Компьютер снова мерцал включённым экраном, будто бы ничего и не было, и в чате отображалось одно-единственное сообщение. Кажется, в этот раз там было видео.

Надеясь, что его щёки не загорелись, Фай подошёл к компьютеру и мстительно вырубил его через кнопку, обесточив от сети. Не то чтобы это что-то меняло, но следовало напомнить, кто здесь главный.

— Не хочешь прогуляться? Отличный вечер, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом. Иначе прирастёшь к своему креслу и пустишь там корни. Что я потом буду делать с бревном вместо напарника? — спросил Курогане, внимательно следя за каждым его движением.

Он спрашивал это каждый раз на протяжении полугода, и каждый раз Фай отвечал отказом. Хотел сказать «да», даже представлял себе, как бы это выглядело, пройдись они вдвоём по улице, ведь с Курогане он бы точно был под защитой, но не мог. Тот страх, что заставил его запереться в штабе, как в бункере, та паранойя, что не давала свободно дышать вне защиты стен, сковывали не хуже наручников.

Собственный страх мешал жить так сильно, что это начинало утомлять. А Фай хотел, рано или поздно, научиться справляться со своими слабостями. Возможно, стоит попробовать прямо сейчас?

— Знаешь, — начал Фай, но поперхнулся, глядя на то, как с досадой отвернулся Курогане, предвосхищая ответ. — Я не уверен, что у меня есть подходящая одежда. Кожаная куртка подойдёт?

— Мы ненадолго, — негромко сказал Курогане, и Фай потерялся в его жарком, тягучем взгляде. — Так что замёрзнуть в ней не успеешь.


End file.
